


Disadvantages

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Mukkun uses his height to his advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya Makoto learned very quickly after he’d started dating Murasakibara Atsushi that dating someone so tall was a horrible mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disadvantages

**Author's Note:**

> Feat. The silliest Hanamiya you'll probably ever read.
> 
> Got the idea partially from a tumblr post I believe.

Hanamiya Makoto learned very quickly after he’d started dating Murasakibara Atsushi that dating someone so tall was a horrible mistake.

Sure, there was some uses. Like when he couldn’t reach something on a shelf and didn’t feel like dragging a chair to it or couldn’t see over a crowd of people… Not to mention Atsushi’s chest was a nice place to rest his head.

Still, the first time they really got in an argument showed him that dating someone this tall was a mistake, a horrible mistake.

“Atsushi, look me in the eye when I’m talking to you!” Makoto snapped. He didn’t even remember what they were fighting about at that point, but it didn’t matter. If they were arguing, the giant was going to look him in the eye.

“Don’t wanna~” Atsushi replied, sticking his tongue out. “Why would I look someone so short in the eyes~?”

Makoto frowned up at Atsushi. “Bringing my height into it, huh? Should’ve expected something so childish from you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Atsushi asked, glancing down at his boyfriend. “You aren’t hurting my feelings any~”

Makoto’s frown deepened. He wasn’t going to get Atsushi to even kind of take him seriously without getting him to look him in the eye, huh?

“I’ll be right back.” He mumbled, walking into the kitchen. There was only one way he was going to be able to look Atsushi in the eyes.

He dragged a chair back out and placed it in front of the giant, god this was going to be...embarrassing. “Atsushi, look me in the eyes when I’m talking to you!”

The purple haired boy blinked at Makoto, obviously holding in laughter. “Miya-chin’s really so tiny he needs a chair…?”

“Shut up, I need you to look me in the eyes.” Makoto replied, thanking every possible deity to exist that it was hard to get him to turn red.

“Miya-chin’s cute thinking that standing on a chair’ll make me take him seriously~” Atsushi replied, the teasing obvious in his voice.

“Atsushi--”

Atsushi held out a hand, cutting Makoto off as he pulled out his phone. “Wait a sec, I gotta get a picture of this and send it to Muro-chin…” 

Makoto finally started to turn red. His boyfriend seeing him do something so ridiculous when they were alone? Fine. But bringing Tatsuya into it…? God no.

Ever since Atsushi had insisted they start talking it’d become a game of who could annoy and embarrass the other more. Tatsuya didn’t need more fuel.

Too bad Atsushi seemed to already have the picture and was in the middle of sending it.

“Fuck…” He grabbed his own phone out of his pocket. Maybe he could tell Tatsuya to just delete it, maybe for once he’d listen to him…

Before he could send the text, his phone was out of his hand and Atsushi was dashing off towards the kitchen.

“Atsushi!” Makoto hopped off the chair and chased after his boyfriend. He better not be doing what Makoto thought he was…

And that was exactly what he saw, Atsushi was shoving his phone into the farthest corner of the top of his fridge. Even with a chair Makoto was going to have some issues getting that.

“What the actual hell, Atsushi?”

“Don’t worry about it~” Atsushi hummed, turning to face his boyfriend. “I’ll get it down for Miya-chin after we make up.”

“You say that like you think we’re going to make up soon.” Makoto said, crossing his arms. “What makes you think we’re going to do that?”

“Simple,” Atsushi began, “I’m sorry, Miya-chin~”

“You--” Makoto blinked. “You actually apologized first for once…”

“Yep~ Don’t get used to it, though.”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “Fine, I won’t. Well, as long as you get my phone down, that it.”

“Mmm, that can wait~” The purple haired boy replied, moving forward and picking the other boy. “Miya-chin must be super tired if he’s doing stupid things like standing on chairs. He needs to sleep some~”

“And do you have to carry me for that?” Makoto asked.

“How else is he gonna take a nap on me~?”

Makoto opened his mouth to say something only to close it again. “...Fair enough.”


End file.
